typingfandomcom-20200215-history
76859Thomas Special presents - A National Day Marathon (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
A National Day Marathon fun of a best marathon ever. Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * Thomas and Percy like taking the mail, but a Boat delays them, so Harold is given the new job for being more efficient. But the engines soon find another useful job. A Night in Terror Tower * While their parents are out on a business trip, the tour group Sue and Eddie visit Terror Tower, a place where the horrible things that happened during the middle ages have not ceased completely... * Eddie and Sue continue their attempts to escape from the Lord High Executioner, but all seems lost when they are brought to the top of the tallest and darkest area of the tower... The Wedding * With Lord Zedd taking an energy-recharging nap, the Ranger teens are able to take a class vacation to Australia. But this also provides a perfect opportunity for Rita Repulsa to return! Thanks to a youthful makeover and Finster's love potion, Zedd awakens overwhelmed by a desire to make her his queen! Meanwhile, Alpha 5 is corrupted by Finster's virus, shutting up Zordon and sending the Rangers into a trap! * Preparations for the wedding of Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd continues right on schedule, though Goldar is a little suspicious. The Power Rangers are still stuck in the abandoned theatre, outnumbered by a horde of revived monsters. Even if they manage to escape, how far can they get with the now-evil Alpha 5 in control of the Command Center? * The wedding of Lord Zedd & Rita Repulsa finally takes place! But how long will the honeymoon last when Rita's dowry to Zedd, the Power Rangers trapped in the mystical abandoned theatre, begins to unravel? Even if the Rangers can ensnare their revived monster captors and escape again, they'll have to reprogram Alpha 5, and take on the largest group of giant monsters they've ever faced! The Anti-Social Network * Jerry sends the spies to investigate a strange, mind-controlling frequency emanating from on campus, and find a house full of appliances that attack them. Meanwhile, Mandy is thrilled that an anonymous fan has created a social network called Mandybook, making her the most popular girl on campus. Problems arise when Mandy's fans suddenly turn on her and chase her down. The spies discover that the Mandybook creator, Telly Hardwire, is looking for revenge after Mandy who rejected his cyber-friend request back in high school. House Music * The kids enter a talent show, and Luna suggests they form a band, but her bossy attitude gets her kicked out. Desperately Seeking Sonic * A new Emerald has been discovered, and this time, it is located on a planet with a beautiful jungle environment. However, things get somewhat chaotic when a Metarex creature and Eggman both join the fray. Category:76859Thomas Category:UK Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Goosebumps (TV Series) Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Totally Spies! Category:The Loud House Category:Sonic X Category:CoolzDane